


A Daiyokai and his Warlock

by Aransa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Inactive A/B/O System, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mpreg Sesshomaru, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Omega Sesshomaru, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, References to Knotting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Aransa
Summary: One of the Hanyou’s had a mild scent, but the other… his scent just screamed ‚Alpha!‘ it compelled to his instincts, making him want to test the Hanyou to see if he could be a good Mate.At this point, Sesshomaru’s Beast was ready to start purring up a storm for the Alpha. The man wouldn’t understand the instincts that drive the Daiyokai since this world had no active Alpha/Beta/Omega System, but his body would react on its own. It would go into Rut and fuck some nice little Pups into Sesshomaru, maybe even more than the average five.Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows lightly at his own thoughts. He wouldn’t be lowering himself to some no-name Alpha just because they smelt good, even if compatibility of scents was very important for becoming a mated pair.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Baby Inuyokai, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Sesshomaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Shadowhunters X-Overs





	A Daiyokai and his Warlock

  
The battle against Naraku was intense. It took the Lord of the West actually working together with his Half-brother and his brother's Humans.

But it was over, Sesshomaru had held his part of their agreement and Rin would safely grow up in that Village his Half-brother protected. The only thing left to do was making sure the Shikon no Tama would never be used again.

The group came together at one of the least damaged hills of the battlefield. The grass was scorched and there were deep slashes in the ground not far away from where they stood.

The Miko in outrageous clothes took the last shards that remained separated from the Shikon no Tama and began fussing them with one another. There was suddenly a black hole behind the Miko and Sesshomaru reacted without thinking.

He flashed to her and pushed her out, all the while looking directly at his Half-brother`s horrified face. Sesshomaru didn’t mind falling to his end, he was the last pure Daiyokai anyway. If he hadn’t done this, he knew what his Beast would’ve done. He may not like Inuyasha, but he wouldn’t wish his Beast to force itself on the young Hanyou and make him his Alpha.

As the one with the pure demonic blood, he would be the one to carry any children he had with a male Mate. The wish to mate a powerful male would forever remain that it seemed.

A wish.

  
•

•

•

Complete darkness surrounded him.

Sesshomaru was there for who knew how long, but in the darkness, he felt what was happening. His body was changing slightly to become that of a proper Omega, his body shape and the very slight grow of his pecks were the biggest changes, and when that was over he immediately knew that he looked more like his mother than ever before.

Sesshomaru resented himself a bit for thinking about his wish for a powerful Mate that would take care of him and their many future pups. The Shikon no Tama had obviously latched onto it and was doing this, but…. Could it even send him to a place -a world– where he would find such a Mate?

He twisted his lithe but Tall Omega body expertly and began feeling for the differences. He found them easily since he knew his body very well.

His hips were curved slightly, perfect for bearing multiple pups, with his behind being plumper and rounder. He knew exactly why his behind was so soft. His features were a little softer but still aristocratic and his body, in general, had become more pliant and Omega-ish, meaning that he now looked much too pretty for other people to immediately recognise him as male.

Sesshomaru’s Beast purred in gleeful satisfaction and Sesshomaru gave in after some time and began to purr contentedly, bundling himself up in his fluffy Mokomoko which was actually his Tail when he was in his True Form.

The purring was a rare thing Inuyokai shared with their counterparts, it was also something they never liked to be reminded of. They hated being compared to those stinking cats that successfully made their race nearly extinct, but they absolutely destroyed them for that.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt his softly purring self being gently moved through what felt like sheath after sheath of extremely powerful wards and he knew not to react to anything when something so powerful was near and could harm him. At least he still had his Swords, Bakusaiga, the sword that was the proof he had surpassed his father and the reason he had his left arm back, and Tensaiga which he had gotten splitting back off from Inuyasha`s Tessaiga some weeks before the group made its way to destroy Naraku.

Sesshomaru continued purring contently even as he felt the power of the Shikon no Tama deposit him gently on the soft grass. The place smelled of nature but also reeked of humans and their waste. He had to immediately dampen his smell and hearing senses because of the humans and the odd Yokai-like being here and there.

Well, Sesshomaru now had his answer; he was obviously in a vastly different world than his.

  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
It had been 63 years since he had come to this world. For Sesshomaru, who had been 926 when he arrived, it wasn’t that much time; he was now 989. He still looked like a nineteen-year-old and would continue doing so for the rest of his life as an immortal Omega.

He had arrived in this worlds version of Japan and through some coincidence had somehow managed to get one of them at that time current rulers to build him a Palace that looked exactly like his old one, servants where included and the only thing he had to do was defend the Daimyo for the next twenty years while he got his country back in order.

The Japanese were always very loyal and accepting of their rulers as long as they had the best interests of the people in mind, and their new Daimyo was serious when it came to rule over them.

Aside from the odd Assassination attempt Sesshomaru had nothing much to do besides attempting to distract himself by learning of this new world… and the Servant Lady’s that seemed enthralled with his looks and love to treat him like he was the Lady of the Palace.

Which included skincare and massages and by his father did he love how they groomed his Mokomoko. He swears they did that to get better access to his long hair.

Assassination attempts on the Daimyo honestly didn’t happen that often, just three to five times in 10 years, but by the time 20 years were overall the citizens were happy and didn’t blame the young Daimyo for his Fathers faults.

He took the downtime between waiting for his Castle to be finished to learn Chinese, English and Latin. His accent was surprisingly good, but coldness still clouded his voice when he spoke to anyone in those languages, it was like a direct response to people who forced him to step into uncomfortable territory.

Then came the one thing that Sesshomaru had waited for. His Castle was finished.

•

•

•

Sesshomaru knew his subjects, both the Maids that served him personally and general Servants didn’t want him to leave the protection of the Castle, even if they knew how intimidatingly Powerful, he was. Some of them were Downworldlers, others were Mundi’s aware of the Downworld and they all knew what he was and where he came from. Even how he came to be in their world.

He was not a Demon from this world, he didn’t deal with magic, he was a honest to god instinct-driven fighting machine with a possessive streak a mile wide and some more, and the sharp intellect of a scholar.

His name already said it. Sesshomaru; Destroyer of all Life.

Still, watching his future tiny baby servants play had driven home what he most desired overall: A Powerful, caring Mate and pups to take care off.

  
•

•

•

The Japanese Daiyokai managed to get away from his Castle by some sort of miracle.

His servant Maidens had sicked their pups on him to make the Lord of the Castle stay. They delayed his departure for six years, but in the end, he still got away, even if in the company of five Maidens, and was now ‘enjoying’ travelling the Human world. Not minding at all that all the Humans were technically ants under him.

He’d come to appreciate their amusing ways while he was on the road with his baby brother.

Sesshomaru was currently in a quaint little town in North Italy. The restaurants smelled nice, and he may not need sustenance very often thanks to being a Daiyokai, but he enjoyed the one or two half-cooked bloody steaks. Humans certainly had interesting ways of preparing their food.

But right now, he wasn’t eating, he wasn’t even near the restaurants. Sesshomaru was in a Massage studio owned by a Downworldler woman of Japanese descent. 

He was already lying belly-down, his Mokomoko wasn’t far and a towel was covering his private parts. He had specifically asked for a Japanese speaking masseuse, stating as a reason his unwillingness to be touched by other males and his relative unfamiliarity with other languages.

He was in the middle of enjoying having his thighs massaged nicely with very mild smelling oils when he smelt two Hanyou’s, both male.

They were clearly from this world, he knew it, and not just from the fact that they didn’t react to how he had subtly scent marked the Massage studio temporarily as his. Hanyou’s from his world tended to avoid him because of him being a Daiyokai and the ones from this world smell very different, some of their scents were just confusing and some rather pleasant.

One of the Hanyou’s had a mild scent, but the other… his scent just screamed ‚Alpha!‘ it compelled to his instincts, making him want to test the Hanyou to see if he could be a good Mate.

At this point, Sesshomaru’s Beast was ready to start purring up a storm for the Alpha. The man wouldn’t understand the instincts that drive the Daiyokai since this world had no active Alpha/Beta/Omega System, but his body would react on its own. It would go into Rut and fuck some nice little Pups into Sesshomaru, maybe even more than the average five.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows lightly at his own thoughts. He wouldn’t be lowering himself to some no-name Alpha just because they smelt good, even if compatibility of scents was very important for becoming a mated pair.

He heard them come into the big room, and just before the curtains closed for privacy, he saw the Alpha. He was shorter than Sesshomaru, maybe 10cm, and he held himself confident. Sesshomaru could see he was a man in an important power position, but his gear let him know that the man had no problem getting company even with that position.

He huffed quietly. This Omega wouldn’t submit for an Alpha who didn’t show interest first, and this one clearly had his hands full with short fucks. Sesshomaru was almost sure the Alpha had a complete entourage of Omegas just waiting to bear his pups.

Still, the Alpha was the first to really be Scent-compatible with him. He didn’t have a grudge against Hanyou’s, he`d had one on his baby brother because his birth brought the death of his father, but he still had checked on him from time to time. And now that his Beast was so enamoured with an Hanyou Alpha? Sesshomaru didn’t even try to hold a grudge, but his pride as Daiyokai demanded hed be judgemental of the possible Mate.

The Omega sighed softly when his muscles began to feel good after the tension left them. “Feels good~” He began loudly purring, ignoring the quiet conversation near him that stopped and just expressing his appreciation for the massage and the Alpha’s scent. He was glad to know this Massage Studio since it belonged to a Downworldler and made it as such possible for him to not have to suppress his Youki and make himself look and smell like a Ningen.

Oh, they knew what he was, he wasn’t trying to hide that.

Still Sesshomaru rather not say he was a Daiyokai in the Downworld, he had seen the fear that just the thought of them caused. He’d rather not have dumb humans try to hunt him down and kill him. Not that they could kill him, but Sesshomaru had learned to be sneaky in the last decades. Those little pups could find him everywhere!

Not that he really tried to hide, but he ignored that fact and continued to internally delight in how good hunters his little baby servants would become.

The conversation between the two Hanyou’s began again and Sesshomaru got to relax with the help of the masseuse. Half an hour later and he was putting on his clothes again after washing away most of the oil with a wet towel.

He wrapped Mokomoko around his right shoulder and made his way out of the studio. He got a second brief look at the Alpha Hanyou but didn’t really care anymore for his looks. The Alpha would come when he was interested, Sesshomaru would not lower himself to making the first step, he was the Omega, the Submissive, and he would be the one that had to be convinced of mating with the Alpha.

  
•

•

•

Magnus breathed in after unconsciously having held his breath when the beautiful silvery-white-haired man was still in his Singh.

He turned to the masseuse that was tending to Ragnor. “Who was that?” He didn’t try to flirt the woman into revealing what she knew, these women knew him well enough to be resistant to his charming self.

The masseuse hummed pensively. “That is Lord Sesshomaru, we only know what his maidens told us.” The woman paused and sent him a warning glance while spreading more Oil in Ragnor’s back, who was watching him with amusement in his eyes. Worst. Friend. Ever. “Lord Sesshomaru is from Japan and he always requests a Japanese speaking masseuse since he hates having to speak another language, even if he can speak them perfectly.” She paused again, frowning, unsure if she should share further information with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus only leaned in a little and she caved in instantly. She huffed exasperatedly. “Don’t tell anyone I was the one who told you!” She wagged an oiled finger threateningly in his face. It didn't have much effect. “Lord Sesshomaru, he… his Maids told us he is a Greater Demon from another Universe.” She suddenly looked very sad. Magnus couldn’t understand why she was so empathetic for a Greater Demon, he himself was shocked with how beautiful this Lord Sesshomaru was. “He had saved his half brother’s future wife at the cost of his own future, uncertain if he would live.” She looked up into his eyes with her tears filled eyes.

“Lord Sesshomaru took his half-blood brother’s happiness over his own.” Magnus’ eyes widened impossibly wide. His eyes turned to the exit from the studio, gazing in the direction the Great Demon had left in.

How amazing. A greater demon with a Half-blood brother.

  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
Sesshomaru elegantly strode down the sidewalk. His Kimono and exotic looks made him stand out, but nobody dared to speak to the beautiful man in fear of interrupting the utter harmony he seemed to execute.

Daylife was hectic, but around the Silvery-white-haired youth, the humans became eerily calm, content to just bask in the calm power the golden-eyed beauty executed. Some children even stroke his Mokomoko, earning themselves a gentle pat on the head from slim clawed hands.

The rare one or two Downworldlers who saw him stared, clearly feeling his demonic energy but also feeling the complete control he had over it and seeing how at peace humans felt in his presence.

That was the scenery Magnus stumbled into and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the beautiful Greater demon.

Magnus felt his body heating up the longer he watched the Demon, could feel strange instincts rising for the first time and complain at not having the submissive marked as his. 

He struggled to maintain the glamour over his eyes, his magic fighting to get out and destroy everything that stood between him and his future mate.

_But Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t his!_

_what is this?!_

He snapped a portal into being and got the hell out of there.


End file.
